


I Dream Of A Day

by Mystyc_Flame514



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystyc_Flame514/pseuds/Mystyc_Flame514
Summary: This title is so bad lmao. Anyways, basically the gang gets put in the smp, it's chaotic, they don't know if they respawn. (Dialogue heavy, ships are very LIGHTLY implied, they're barely there if you squint) Also I really appreciate any comments you have, even constructive criticism!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have much else to say other then, if they ever come out saying the fanfictions make them uncomfortable, I will remove this. Also, if any of the youtubers decide to read this, please save me the embarrassment ;-;. I really like the character concepts otherwise I wouldn't be here. On that note, this is all based off their personas! No weird champ stuff in here.

Wilbur woke up in an unfamiliar bed, the woolen sheets completely encompassed him, a completely different feeling from the cool polyester he had at home. To be fair he wasn't complaining, it was soft and the outside air felt fairly chilly.

Now that those beginning thoughts had run through him, the fear sank in.

Where the Hell was he? 

Everything looked familiar, but not real world familiar…

That explains it. Probably just another Minecraft dream. 

He sat up in his bed, what looked to be basically a pile of wool crumpling at his waist.

The air  _ was  _ cold, he was in a short sleeved shirt, he figured it was just colder than usual in his room. Finally taking a minute to take in his surroundings he noticed there wasn't much. There were walls of smooth stone surrounding him in a small three block space, a chest embedded within the wall. There was a low hum echoing throughout the small room (if one could call such a tiny space a so). Out of pure curiosity (and lack of anything else to do), he pressed the stone button next to his door. 

It propped open for a few seconds, allowing him to step into a room full of brewing stands.

They stood on shelves, golden rods with glass bottles perched on them. Some of them were filled with brightly colored liquids. Others only had water. He realized the low hum had been coming from the blaze rods themselves. They held a strange energy that disturbed the potions that sat atop them. The bubbly multicolored potions that sat there honestly looked kind of appetizing, although they held the viscosity of cough medicine.

So he was in the caravan… 

Heading up to the front of his van he propped open the wooden door on his own, looking out the white stained glass to see the grand Blackstone walls of his nation. From his peripheral vision, he could see Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy looked to be yelling per usual, although from here he couldn't see them. 

Pressing another button to hear that satisfying click, he stepped out of his caravan. It was a lot colder out here then it had been in his small van, but he assumed it to just be dream logic. 

Wilbur took his time meandering over to Tubbo and Tommy, truly thinking they were figments of his imagination. He took a bit more time to look at his surroundings and honestly none of his other dreams had ever compared to this. The trees looked as realistic as they could for being made of blocks. He had stopped in his tracks, craning his neck to see an absolutely stunning sky. There was no light pollution to get in the way of the galaxy swimming above him. They all shined so bright and clear, and honestly his breath was taken away. In the time he had gotten distracted, Tommy had the chance to see him, "EY IT'S BIG WILL!" 

Tubbo chuckled as Tommy latched himself onto Wilbur, scaring the ever loving shit out of him. 

"Oh- Jesus fuck Tommy, warn me next time would you?"

Tommy let go, walking back over to Tubbo and sitting down on a piece of cobblestone set on the ground.

"This dream is so realistic, it's kind of weird…"

Tubbo and Tommy both tilted their heads, almost in sync. 

"Dream?" Tommy muttered, concern creeping into his voice.

"Wilbur… how long have you been here?" Tubbo was sitting on the ground, looking genuinely upset.

"About 5 minutes… Why do you both look so… distraught..?"

" I- Wilbur… This isn't a dream…"

"Yeah what the fuck Wilbur? You think we aren't actually here?"

"No, no not really. I think you're both trying to trick me or something, I fell asleep on call and I'm sleep talking or something."

"Wilbur, what the Hell man? That's so rude-"

"See now that's exactly what I'd think you'd say Tommy-"

"Yeah well no shit, probably because I just said it you-"

"Tommy, cut it out. I think you can understand plenty why Wilbur would be confused, seeing as you were too." 

A voice came from the side of the caravan, startling the rest of them.

Niki and Fundy both walked over to the group, a load of potatoes and carrots in their hands. 

Fundy set his down next to Tubbo, laying back in the grass next to him.

"Hey Will, I'd give you a more elaborate hello but I'm exhausted so just… welcome to Hell."

Niki sighed, waving at Will and setting her vegetables down next to the pile Fundy had started. 

"This place isn't that bad, we just need to find a way out." Niki rubbed her arms, looking over at Fundy who already seemed to be asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi :0 it's real poggers that you're still here! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

They all sat down in a circle next to each other and mostly just talked for a while. Everything felt like it was at a strange kind of peace, the eye of the hurricane.

"Hey Tubbo?"

Wilbur's voice was hushed, as Niki and Tommy had fallen asleep on either side of him, Tubbo positioned in the opposite direction, still very wide awake.

He looked up from fiddling with his thumbs, seeing Wilbur craning his neck to see the sky. 

"Are the constellations the same here? Wouldn't that mean we're close to home..?"

Tubbo shook his head. He looked upset all over again and went back to messing with his thumbs, "Yeah sure, the constellations are the same… but in the long run it doesn't mean much. The stars we see are so far out that shifting within our solar system to another planet wouldn't change their position. I don’t know about other galaxies, but who knows."

"Good God Tubbo, what are we going to do with ourselves?"

"For right now, we just have to survive…"

The morning felt no different, aside from the large bags under Tubbo's eyes and a slightly more stern look from Wilbur. Fundy was the first up, he went to go put up the carrots Niki had gotten with him, leaving the potatoes out to cook. It wasn't an ideal breakfast, but it was better than the rotten flesh the 4 of them had to choke down before Wilbur had gotten there. Even cooking it didn't help, it was slimy, smelling and tasting like copper and rotten eggs marinated in vinegar. 

Needless to say, they got a farm as soon as the situation permitted. Fundy started really thinking as he laid out the carrots in a chest, making sure he had wrapped them in a wool sack to keep everything separate. They had all been here for a week before Wilbur came. A week of huddling next to the dying embers of a campfire, the last wisps of its light barely driving off the mobs. A week of fighting neck to neck with the undead, constantly fearing for their lives…

But Wilbur was here now, it was all going to be ok, right?

When he made it back, Niki and Tubbo were watching the potatoes on the fire. Tommy had gone off to get the water from the nearby river. They ended up using a dirt and sand filter for their water before boiling it, but the thing took a few hours to strain. They constantly had to refill their buckets to dump into the little filter box, which then dripped into glass bottles to be boiled. Wilbur had finally dozed off, feeling more secure in the gentle light of dawn. They all felt more at ease in the day, when everything had retreated within their dark caves and they were left to themselves Tubbo looked exhausted, and in all truth, none of them had seen him sleep. 

"Tubbo?"

He looked up with tired eyes and a small smile, poking at one of the almost finished potatoes, "Yeah… what's up Fundy?" 

Fundy sighed, sitting down next to the campfire. "It's nothing Tubbo… don't worry about it." 

Niki called out that their potatoes were done, gently tapping Wilbur on the shoulder and handing him a potato. Tommy walked over, an empty bucket in his hand, and took a potato from beside the fire.

"Tommy, did you water the crops?"

Niki smiled as she bit into her potato, they tasted surprisingly good for them just being roasted, (although you'd assume anything would after the hellos things they ate). 

Tommy groaned and put his bucket down, "Nooooo, the farm is so far away from the riverrrrrr."

They all laughed a bit, and Wilbur offered his help after they were done eating. It meant Tommy could also show him around the place a bit as well. 

They continued to eat in content silence, everyone munching on their potatoes as they watched the water in the fire boil. Afterward, it'd have to sit for a bit, but they were slowly getting a store started. 

Tommy and Will got up after they were done, both ducking off to water the crops. Tommy handed a bucket to him, leading him to the river to fill them up. Wilbur bent over the water, looking at the little block fish swishing around, sea-grass following along in the current. They both dipped their buckets in, grasping the handle and walking to the farm. 

Tommy kind of just threw the water at the crops, Wilbur was slightly more meticulous, pouring it over the other section evenly.

"Jesus Wilbur, you don't have to treat them like they're little children or something."

Wilbur mocked him, "'Treat them like they're little children,' oh yeah, sorry Tommy, I don't want to flood our fucking crops with a monsoon, big woop."

Tommy got started on an incredibly loud ranting session, yelling at Wilbur for disrespecting him like that, how he's not a child, and knows how to take care of plants.

Wilbur shushed him after a moment, turning around frantically. He had heard something, but he couldn't pick out what it was over Tommy's yelling. 

Tommy looked around too, the two keeping their backs to each other. 

"Oh- OH WILL- WITCH WITCH WITCH WI-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 882 words :D ty all of you for the kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg tysm for reading all the way through, I'll have the next chapter out soon. Also 794 words, poggers ^-^


End file.
